Beware
by Lolla R
Summary: Bellatrix made all sorts of bad decisions while in his presence. They sat on the dusty floor together, with their backs leaned against the sofa and facing the window. He passed her a flask of firewhisky while lighting a cigarette.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

 _You crawl in bed, it's 3am_

 _You smell of wine and cigarettes_

 _A butterfly under the glass_

 _You are beautiful_

 _But you're not going anywhere_

 _(Incubus - Beware! Criminal)_

Sirius is an useless waste of Black blood.

Or so Bellatrix Black thought while locking herself in her room after punching him straight in his jaw. His only purpose in life was to cause trouble to every family member that stood in a mile radius from him. She was not a woman of emotional explosions, but this time he pushed her over the edge.

Bellatrix was not looking forward to spending the entire summer on Grimmauld Place. She leaned against the wall that once divided her room and Andromeda's. It caused her pain beyond she would admit. She was gone. Andromeda, her little baby sister that she sang to sleep every other night. The oh so curious child that would annoy her with a million questions. The impossible teenager that did not look up to her older sister anymore. She tried to shake the thought. There was no place for weakness in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And there was definitely no place for mudblood-lovers or blood-traitors.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror of her dressing table. Her face was impassive but her eyes were filled with rage from the earlier fight with that incorrigible cousin. What went wrong with his upbringing, she wonder for the millionth time. His words resonated in her mind once again as she recollected the day.

She arrived late on the afternoon with her mother and Cissy. Walburga greeted them politely and apologized for Orion's absence, he was away on business. Regulus was there to, and he almost tripped on his own foot while walking to welcome them. Bellatrix caught herself thinking that he looked like an younger Sirius, although there was something missing in his eyes. That spark.

It was no surprise that the older cousin was not in the room to meet them. Sirius would not spend a single second with his family members unless he was forced to - and since making him do something he did not want to do was a great deal of trouble, his parents saved it for important occasions, otherwise avoided dealing with their disappointing son.

Their rooms were on the same corridor and she met him when she went upstairs to leave her bag. He looked at her with disdain.

"If it isn't the pride of the House of Black." - he always had to pick a fight. "Should I bow?"

"A simple curtsy will do."

Sirius and Bellatrix had a complicated relationship since they were young. They fought like cat and dog but couldn't seem to stay away from each other.

"Come on, let's get wasted in the attic like the old times." - he smiled and Sirius Black could make almost anyone do whatever he wanted.

Bellatrix made all sorts of bad decisions while in his presence. They sat on the dusty floor together, with their backs leaned against the sofa and facing the window. He passed her a flask of firewhisky while lighting a cigarette.

"I've been in this house for two days and already I'm dying of boredom."

He took the cigarette to his mouth and Bellatrix observed him. Sirius had an unique way of turning mundane things like smoking into a disturbing act. He probably tastes like mint again, she thought.

"I hate the sunset." - she said, looking through the window.

"No sane person hates the sunset, Bella."

She drank another sip of firewhisky and the warmth spread to her body. Bellatrix wondered if it was only the alcohol or maybe Sirius' gaze had something to do with that as well. She realized he was sweating and wondered if she had something to do with that.

"How is Andromeda?" - she asked, trying to distract herself from the tension in the air.

"If you want to know how your sister is doing, you should write her yourself." - he spoke roughly, but seemed to regret it a moment later. "Andie's fine. On her last letter she said her apartment is as big as her old room, but she has never been happier."

They fell silent as they watch the sun die. The side of their arms were touching. She could hear his breathing and realized hers was really uneven.

He turned his face to hers and they were inches apart. Bellatrix could see galaxies in his grey deep eyes. His long black hair fell to his face and she couldn't stop herself from placing one lock of it behind his ears. There was hunger in his eyes.

"The night is as dark as your eyes now."

He whispered and a second later his mouth was on hers. Sirius always kissed urgently and demanding her to surrender. He got both of them up and laid her on the sofa, with his body on top of hers, his hands where everywhere and his tongue was doing unspeakable things to her neck. She let out a small moan and he was kissing her again. _Mint indeed_ , she though.

Bellatrix tried to remove his shirt and he suddenly got up. He was standing ten feet away and looking very pleased with himself. His eyes were wild and she cursed that hot and cold game he played. Sirius Black was a tease and Bellatrix bloody hated him.

"You know I am not sleeping with you."

"As if I would let you."

"I find you despicable."

"Part of you begs to disagree."

She lowered her eyes to his pants. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked disturbing with that white shirt and those grey sweatpants.

"So, who is the unlucky man?"

"How does anyone keep up with that delusional mind of yours?"

He grinned and she recognized that look, it always meant he was up to no good.

"My my, no one has told you. And here I thought this summer was going to be dull."

She wanted to wipe that smile of his face so badly.

"Pardon me, I was under the impression that you were somehow important to the adults. But I realize now you are just a little pawn in their power games, too."

She breathed and looked straight in his eyes in defiance. The whole room smelled like cigarettes, dust and decadence. Her hands were crutching at the sofa cushions. There was only the moonlight to illuminate the place and Sirius had an angelic glow. He is nothing like an angel though, she was certain.

"No one in this house commands me, Sirius. And I would love to see them try."

Bellatrix's voice were like steel but in her mind she felt unease.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only out of pity." - he paused only to torment her. "They are arranging your marriage, you silly woman."

She looked at him and wished him dead. Bellatrix's put on her impassive mask back and spoke slowly.

"Are you finished?"

"Not a chance."

He was laughing now and it reminded her of a dog's bark. She could see that something he considered very amusing was dancing in his mind. She got up and threatened to leave.

"No, no, I'm sorry." - he spoke while trying to stop his laugh. "It's just that I can't contain myself picturing you spending your life having to fuck a rich old pureblood man."

Sirius didn't saw her coming. She turned with inexplicable speed and her right fist were on his jaw. He spat blood on the floor but had a devious smile on his lips.

"Go to hell!" - she said before walking away.

"I'm already in it, Bella!"

"Then go take a cold shower!" - she yelled back from the corridor.

She felt trapped in that wretched room. She saw his eyes in her mind again and the rage that passed through her made the mirror break with unintentional magic. No sane person should back a wild animal into a corner.

Sirius Black was insane and Bellatrix thought she might murder him one day.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

This will be a series of short chapters inspired on the song Beware! Criminal, from Incubus.


	2. Part II

_We do the same thing every night_

 _I swear I've heard this song before_

 _A swimmer who has seen a shark_

 _I should really be more wary of the water_

 _(Incubus - Beware! Criminal)_

It was day three since that sunset in the attic and Bellatrix was not talking to him. Sirius tried a "will you pass me the butter, Bella?" on the breakfast table and she ignored him completely. Regulus picked it up and handed it to him. He didn't even want the bloody butter. He sighed and thought that perhaps this time he had been a little meaner than necessary.

"We are having a reception here next week for some of the other families." - Walburga said. His mother had a frigid expression even when talking about parties. Not that Sirius was looking forward to this one, though.

"Cissy and Bella need new dresses." - Druella added. "Can you take them?"

Sirius almost laughed at the prospect of his mother taking the nieces shopping. Walburga wore only black and her dresses all looked the same, she was not interested in these sorts of things. She was, however, very good on transferring her duties to others. "Sirius and Regulus will accompany them."

He opened his mouth to protest and Regulus shot him a nasty look. He gave up, since he probably would not have won the argument anyway. They left shortly after breakfast and arrived by floo network on Diagon Alley. The place was too damn hot and crowded with witches and wizards heading on every direction. Before arriving Sirius had the sweet illusion that they were only buying dresses - they'd go to a store and he and his brother would sit on comfortable chairs while the women decided. He soon learned that buying dresses also meant buying new makeup, new tights, new shoes and whatever more they felt like they needed at the moment. Bellatrix was quick on her choices, actually, but Narcissa needed to try everything a million times before finally choosing the first thing she picked up.

It was already half past noon and they haven't tried a single dress yes.

"That's enough, I'm not taking another step unless is towards a restaurant." - Sirius stated and stopped walking abruptly.

"Fine by me, we don't need you." - Bellatrix was trying to get on his nerves all damn morning.

"You heard mother, we must stay together." - Narcissa said and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I actually know a place nearby. - Regulus added.

"Is it decent? I won't eat in just any dirty pub we stumble upon."

Sirius was so sick of being surrounded by these two girls. "You will eat there, Narcissa, or you will not eat at all. Lead the way, Regulus."

His brother started guiding them through the streets making too many turns for Sirius to ever remember the way back even if he wanted to. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do." - Regulus answered really roughly and Sirius was taken aback by the tone. They finally arrived at the place he was leading.

"I don't like it, it's too close to Knockturn Alley."

Bellatrix let out a wild laugh. "My my, how the mighty have fallen. The brave Gryffindor is scared by the shabby elements of Knockturn Alley?"

She had a devious grin on her face. Were they alone Sirius would toss her against the wall and wipe the victorious expression of her face with his lips. Unfortunately, they had company, so he would have to go with plan B.

"I figure you're feeling quite at home, Bellatrix. These are your kind of people after all."

"You should watch your words, cousin. Your mother would punish you for much less."

Narcissa looked quite bored with their argument. "I thought we were eating here or not anywhere, so?"

"Fine." - Sirius said walked inside the pub. "Careful not to bite your tongue, Bellatrix. You'd choke in poison."

"Such a kid." - she said and sat by the table.

They ate mostly in silent, since neither of the four was very pleased with the situation. When everyone was almost done Sirius saw Mulciber and Avery walk inside the pub. They waved with their heads and for a second he was confused wondering why would they recognize his presence. He quickly realized that they weren't waving at him, but to Bellatrix and Regulus, who got up and went to greet the two wizards by the counter.

Sirius didn't like a bit. When Bellatrix and his brother got back to the table she wasted no time and said they should go find the dresses at last.

They went to the store and while the girls went looking through the store, the witch who worked there lead Sirius and Regulus to the fitting rooms, where there were several small rooms for trying dresses and big armchairs for the escorts.

Bellatrix and Narcissa joined them and the working girl followed them with a bunch of dresses on her arms. Each of the girls entered one of the fitting rooms and closed the curtains.

Sirius was seating comfortably at last, the place smelled like a garden and he was getting kind of sleepy. He heard the sounds of girls undressing and tried to avoid having undignified thoughts in the store.

At least he was trying until Bellatrix called for him. "Will you zip me up, Sirius?"

He was angry at her and was not in the mood for games. "Get Narcissa to do it."

"She's busy with her own dress."

Sirius looked at Regulus and he seemed way to eager to accomplish the task. He cursed in his mind, got up and entered the fitting room where she stood. Bellatrix was facing the mirror with a black shiny dress on. The zipper went all the way down her back and Sirius breathed heavily at the sight.

He stepped closer to her, apart by only the space necessary for his hands to work slowly on the zipper. Their eyes were locked on each other through the mirror the entire time. Once he closed it, he hugged her waist from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. He buried his face on her hair to feel her inebriating perfume.

"Is this the winning dress?" - he asked, sliding one hand on the side of her body.

"Oh, no." - she said, playfully. "The one a picked didn't have a zipper."

"You're the devil." - he laughed and unzipped her with one hand without warning while the other was travelling dangerously on her body.

She leaned her head back to allow him more access and her eyes were burning with fire when he looked back at her.

"Put your clothes back on, Bella." - he bit her softly on the neck and walked out of the room.

Regulus had a disturbed expression on his face. "What took you so long?", he demanded.

Sirius had to bury his fingernails on his hands to keep a straight face on. "Zipper was stuck."

Narcissa and Bellatrix got out of the store carrying their purchases and they went back to Grimmauld Place. The girls went upstairs, Regulus went to the library and Sirius followed him.

"What was that business with Mulciber and Avery?"

Regulus seemed surprise by the question. "Why do you care?"

"I'm your brother."

"I know, you've been my brother my entire life and never seemed to care much."

Sirius was hurt by his words. He did like his brother, he just couldn't stand to see him follow the family path.

"I do worry about you, Reg."

Something passed through his brothers eyes but he couldn't decipher before it was gone.

"It was nothing." - Regulus said and Sirius knew it was a flat out lie. "Just saying hello to some friends."

Well, he would have to get it out of Bellatrix on some other time.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Sirius couldn't sleep. His room was lit only by a reading lamp on his bedside table. Getting sleep on the Black Manor was always a problem. He was startled when his bedroom door opened, which he only realized because he was staring at the walls, since there was absolutely no sound made.

Bellatrix entered his room, closed the door and leaned against it. Her long hair was down and could be mixed up with her black tight nightgown that left almost nothing to imagination. Her pale skin was exposed on her arms and lots of her cleavage.

Sirius sat up on the bed, his covers were on his legs and his naked torso was uncovered. They were gazing at each other silently and a battle was happening inside his mind. It was obvious that he should refuse her. She bit her lip and it became even harder finding the will to do so. He should be a better man.

She had shady conversations earlier on the day that he wanted to question her about. She had ignored him for three days. He was suppose to hated her.

But damn he wanted her.

"Are you going to stay there staring at me or are you coming to bed?"

She walked very slowly towards him and climbed onto bed and on top of him, staying on her knees and not yet touching him. Their faces were inches apart and Sirius hand was cupping the side of her face. Her hair smelled fantastic and the feel of it tickling in his naked chest was adding to the temptation.

"Is this a good enough answer?" - she asked playfully and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Sirius sensed alcohol in her breath and pushed her away gently.

"Are you drunk, Bella?"

She tried to look innocent and failed remarkably.

"Yes." - she answered and her hands were travelling down his body. "But just a little."

"Stop." - he said with all determination he could gather.

She started planting kisses down his chest and her hands were on his thighs and squeezing. _Fuck._ He had to close his eyes to try to control himself. She slipped one hand down his pants and was making it impossible. The covers were pulled off and her mouth was on him and _oh heavens fuck fuck fuck where did she learned that._ His hands were clinging to the sheets and he called her name when she finished him off.

"Bloody hell." - he said, trying to gasp his breath. "We should not d..."

She cut him off. "Must you always ruin things with your guilt?"

His inebriated self thought she had a point. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, feeling her whole body against his. It was heaven and purgatory at the same time. Bellatrix sat on his lap and took her nightgown off. Sirius had never saw her naked before and it took his breath away. Only the thin little cloth of her underwear separate them now. He laid her with her back against the mattress and his mouth was working down on her body, responding to his every touch.

Sirius lifted his head to look at her face and smiled mischievously. Then his lips were between her legs and his hands were on her hips and he felt Bellatrix melt into him. She was sweating and moaning and gripping his hair roughly as she reached her climax.

Sirius laid on her side and watched her trying to steady her breath. She seemed so vulnerable in his bed and he smile at the sight. He knew, however, that Bellatrix was anything but it. The illusion served him for the moment.

She looked at him with fire burning in her black eyes. "I want more. I want you."

His smile faded.

"You can't have more."

"Don't pull one of your games on me now, Sirius."

"You're drunk" - he said, caressing her hair. "You're getting married", he planted a kiss in her forehead. "And Black women must be pure for their husbands", there was disdain in his face as he repeated one of the many lessons of the Black family.

"Oh, so you're protecting my honor, is it?"

"Aren't you the one who's all attached to the Toujours Pur, my darling Bella?"

"Terrible timing for you to pick up on the family's beliefs, Sirius Black."

She hugged him and put her head on his chest. It was a rare peaceful moment between them.

 _She's intoxicating_ , he thought. _Bellatrix Black is under my skin and I should hate her._

He hugged her back and fell asleep without any trouble.

Sirius woke up to her scent on his sheets. He smiled without opening his eyes and searched for her with his hands but found no one at his side. He opened his eyes to see her getting dressed very early in the morning. "Bella?", he asked, rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

"Hum?"

"What was that all about last night?"

She sat on the bed beside him. "Do I need a reason?" - her fingernails were tracing circles on his naked chest.

"No, but you had one." - he took her hand on his and gave it a soft kiss. She seemed a little surprise by the caring act.

"It was nothing." - he seemed to be getting this response a lot lately. "I got engaged, that's all."

She talked about that like she had just got something meaningless like a new dress and not a fiancée.


	3. Part III

_You came, you saw, you conquered_

 _Everyone_

 _And I'm left here guessing_

 _Oh, what went wrong?_

 _Yeah, I'm down_

 _But not out, and far from done_

 _(Incubus - Beware! Criminal)_

Sirius pushed her out of the bed with a sudden movement. Bellatrix watched as he sat on the side of the bed, with his bare feet touching the floor. The sun was rising and his bedroom was illuminated by different shades of color. His head was down for a moment. When he looked up she took a few steps back.

Sirius Black looked like a wild animal and she was frightened. His whole naked body was trembling and his eyes were dark. His mouth was shut and so was his fists. Bellatrix did nothing but watch as the microscopic dust in the air, visible on the morning light, danced around her cousin. He was emanating magic and breathing heavily.

One more step back and her back touched the wall. She never witnessed something so terrifying and yet so fascinating at the same time. Sirius gaze made her wish she had her wand in hand - but it happened to be on the top of the bedside table right next to him. One minute passed and the tension in the room was unbearable.

 _It's just Sirius_ , Bellatrix reminded herself as she took a step forward. She didn't know precisely if she was reaching for him or for the wand. He growled at her and it could not possibly be a human sound.

"Stay where you are." - he finally spoke and there was no doubt in her mind that this was not a request.

She stood still.

Sirius closed his eyes and began to try evening his breaths. There was nothing she could do but count them as she stood there. Bellatrix watched from a distance when his body started slowly to relax - his hands were flat against the mattress now, his mouth was half opened and his chest was rising up and down on a slow rhythm. He shook his shoulders. Sirius opened his eyes and they were the normal grey again.

"You scared the shit out of me." - she admitted, still standing on the same spot as before.

"I did not mean to." - he seemed really tired suddenly. "I was struggling to contain myself, but I would not have hurt you. "

"What was happening to you?"

"I'm not talking about it."

It was clearly a closed subject to him. She feared however that it would lead to the only other possible topic of conversation. He got up and put the trousers of his pajamas on. The beast was gone and he was all Sirius again.

"You got engaged and the first thing you do is to throw yourself at my bed?"

Bellatrix could not comprehend him. Days ago he was teasing her about her arranged married and now he was acting all weird about it.

"Not the first thing. I actually went dress shopping for my engagement party first."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" - Sirius yelled and he never did.

"Stop screaming or you'll wake up the whole house!" - she pleaded.

"It would serve you right. They would finally know what miss perfection has been up to."

"Do you really want to ruin my life?"

She felt that horrible feeling of being trapped again, it made it hard to breath. Sirius was making her situation even worse.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Sirius. Don't." - she tried to reason with him even knowing it was useless.

"I'll find out one way or another, Bellatrix. Best to get it over with."

She looked to the ground trying to bring herself to say it. "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Bella, no!" - the words escaped him. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. "I thought no one in this house commanded you!"

"They don't! But they can certainly stand in my way."

"You have the whole family wrapped on your little finger, Bellatrix. How could they possibly inconvenience you?"

Sirius didn't understand one bit of it. She wondered if he would even listen to her explanation.

"They indulge me but they do not respect me."

"Bullshit."

"Rodolphus Lestrange is my ticket to freedom."

He was looking at her like she was completely mental.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is a vile wizard who thinks he's royalty or something. He's exactly the same as my father, Bellatrix."

She was not winning this argument.

"You don't understand what is like to be a woman in this family, Sirius. You think you have it hard. At least they consider you a rebel. In their eyes I'm just a property, something to be sold to the highest bitter."

"So your solution is the become another man's property?"

"Lestrange is only one man and I can control him."

It all seemed so obvious to her, but Sirius's mind worked on different ways.

"This is fucked up, Bellatrix."

"No, this is my life and actually none of your business!"

He managed to get her angry with his demands and his delusional expectations of her.

"I am not domesticated, Sirius Black. I am not turning into my mother, looking after decorations, hosting dinners and being a passive house wife. The world will know my name. I'm meant for greatness and no one in this fucking manor is standing in my way. This goes for you, too."

She was looking at his face but avoiding his eyes, convinced not to let him ruin her determination.

"Get out of my room." - he demanded coldly.

"Sirius, don't..."

"It's past dawn, Bella. We're not done just yet. But if we want to keep our heads attached to our necks you should go to your own room now."

She watched as he got back under the covers and turned his back at her. His dark hair was sprayed against the white pillow. She could distinguish each bone in his spine and fought the desire go back to bed with him and run her fingernails against it.

"Go. Now."

This time she obliged.

* * *

Sirius was fleeing her like the plague. There was obviously no way of taking to him on the family meals. She tried to get him alone on the library but he managed to drag Regulus attention only to avoid being alone with her. Night came and they spent it apart. She could not master the courage to go to his room and he didn't come for her.

Time went by so slow on the days that follow their fight. Druella tried to make Bellatrix participate in the preparations for the engagement party but gave up when she realized her daughter was no help at all. Narcissa seemed over the moon with anticipation of the event though.

She was trying not to keep track, but knew all too well that they hadn't spoke in three days again. Bellatrix was sick of this behavior of his. The nights were definitely the worse. She tossed on her bed remembering his touch and waiting for him to show up on her room, even if her whole mind was fighting to acknowledge that desire.

The day of the party arrived at last. Bellatrix felt numb and distant to all the havoc that took place in the house. She was determined to go through with this marriage but she lacked the patience for planning social events. Making up an excuse, she got Kreacher to bring her lunch at her room.

Soon after her mother and sister were in there, making her shower and then proceeding to dry and comb her hair, and by the time they were finished it fell in beautiful curls down her torso. Her mother went out to get ready herself and Cissy ceased the moment alone with her sister to bother her with all sorts of girlish questions, _like are you nervous? do you like him? do you think he'll give you anything?_

Bellatrix tried to answer each one without looking too bored. It was, however, a difficult task. Andromeda would never ask such things, she thought with a hint of pain on her chest.

"I can manage with my make up now, sister. Go get ready."

Cissy gladly went and she was finally alone again enjoying the silence.

Her dress was long, the darkest of blues and it fell tight on her body on all the right places. The clothing left most of the skin on her back exposed and her hair was combed to her left side, cascading on her chest. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. Bellatrix tried to ignore her mind that stubbornly wondered if Sirius would like it.

* * *

Sirius was on his bed denying the fact that he should get up and get ready for that bloody party.

"Prongs?" - he called onto the two-way mirror. "Hey Prongs, Jameeees Potterrrr!"

"Wait, wait!" - his best friend's voice yelled back from the mirror. "What's up, Padfoot?"

Sirius could see his image now and his spirit lit up. It was the usual James, messy hair, glasses almost falling of his face and all.

"It's nice to see a sane person for a change. Everyone here is barking mad."

"You know you're no exception, don't you?" - James smiled.

"Ha ha. Really funny."

"Okay, spit it out. I know you didn't summoned me just because you miss my handsome face."

"Oh, but I did." - Sirius tried to look offended. "Fine. Look, she's driving me insane, Prongs. My head is probably going to explode, so I'm just giving you a heads up to start prepping the eulogy. Make sure they write on my grave stone: here lies Sirius Black, amazing friend, most charming marauder, loyal puppy and unfortunately put down by his crazy cousin."

Sirius saw James trying to hide his laughter very unsuccessfully.

"Wait wait. Add 'betrayed by his stupid best friend' on the grave stone."

"You give me hell all school year for pining over Evans and I can't have a little bit of fun when Bellatrix is giving you a hard time?"

Sirius shot his tongue at the mirror reflecting his best friend. "Not at all the same, mate."

"Oh please, enlighten me on the differences of our insufferable pains."

"Well, Lily Evans is not putting her hands down your pants, for one."

"BLOODY HELL." - James shouted and his ears turned red.

"Not the same, wouldn't you say?" - Sirius lifted and eyebrow.

"I wish!" - James hand went through his hair with his signature move. His face turned very serious then. "Sirius Black, are you shagging your cousin?"

"Well, I'm... We're... no, no." - Sirius felt his cheeks turning red and cursed the memories that came to his mind.

"I don't believe you." - James was the one lifting an eyebrow at the moment.

"I'm dead serious." - He saw the look on his friend's face and added, "No pun intended this time. We haven't seal the deal."

"Yet." - James added.

"Oh, no. Not yet. Not ever. I'm not going near that bloody crazy woman again. She's the devil."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate. Anyway, what the hell did she do that's so bad to keep you out of her knickers?"

Sirius sighed. "She's mad, I tell you. One minute she kisses me, the other she insults me, next she gets engaged and makes me watch her trying really fucking sexy dresses on and invades my bedroom and try to have her way with me, that's what she did. I got so mad that I almost turned to Padfoot in front of her."

"Fuck. I keep telling you one day Padfoot will take over and we're never seeing old Sirius again." – James passed his hand through his hair and thought for a second, then a mischievously grin appeared on his face - "But come to think of it, not all of that sounds so horrible."

Sirius gave him a nasty look and ignored the last comment. – "Well, at least I rather spend the rest of my miserable and short life as a dog and not a stag."

"That's only because you never been a stag! I'm majestic." – James laughed but quickly got a grip on himself. "Fine, fine. Look, Pads, perhaps you should come stay with me. I don't trust for a second that you'll be staying away from her. Pack your bags and floo here right now. We'll prank some neighbor and you'll feel better."

Sirius was inspired and a smile made his way through his face.

"PADFOOT. NO NO NO. I know that look. It means you're going to do something really stupid and I won't be there to clean your mess."

"You know James, you inspired me. A prank is just what I need. Did I tell you that Bellatrix's engagement party is tonight?"

James looked terrified and it only made Sirius smile widen.

"SIRIUS NO I FORBID YOU. It pains me to play the responsible one since this is obviously Moony's job but you're going to land yourself in real trouble this time. I can see it in your face."

"Stop being such a buzz killer, I won't get caught."

"You're no good at making plans alone, you get all excited and don't think things through properly and it lands all of us in detention. Only this time it will probably lead to me writing you a eulogy and on your grave stone it will say 'Sirius Black, died because of his own arrogance and stupidity'".

Sirius was laughing out loud now watching the worried look on James' face, whose image was in and out of the mirror for pacing up and down his own room.

"Don't worry, mom. Besides it won't be Sirius doing it, okay? Padfoot will do just fine."

"FUCK SIRIUS NO."

"Bye bye."

Sirius was lowing the mirror.

"SIRIUS BLACK DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TALKING TO MYSELF. I'll floo to your place and have you locked on the attic or something."

He picked up the mirror again and tried to look serious.

"Look, Prongs, I'll be careful okay? Everyone will be too drunk to catch me." - he gave him his best smile.

"This will end up really bad, you know."

"I'll be fine. But just in case, if you don't hear from me tomorrow, start digging the grave, will you?"

"PADFOOT."

"Gee, it was just a joke. Have to go now. Clothes to put on. Firewhisky to drink. Family members to insult. Parties to destroy."

James looked defeated. "You go. But I won't be crying at your funeral."

"Over and out."

Sirius blinked to a worried James Potter and put the mirror back on his drawer. The smile stayed on his face as he began to dress up for the occasion.

* * *

Bellatrix went down the stairs to meet the guests that had already arrived. As she took the steps towards the party she saw that all the prominent families were attending. Her mother made a good job with the decor and the house was looking even more opulent than usual.

Her father was waiting for her on the bottom of the stairs. Rodolphus was near him with something that resembled a smile on his face. Sirius was on a corner and his eyes were watching her every step, there was no smile, just that disturbing gaze of his that made her feel naked.

"Evening, father." - she greeted and he gave her an awkward embrace just for show. Cygnus Black was not one for public display of emotions. Or one for emotions for that matter.

He took her hand and put it on Rodolphus's hand. Bellatrix looked at her fiancé and gave one of her rehearsed smiles that never reached her eyes. She was wearing her society mask, pretending again to be a perfectly normal witch satisfied with the role assigned to her.

It wouldn't be over quickly. She had encountered the immediate family of her soon husband to be but he wanted to parade her to all the other Lestrange's and his friends to. It was a tiresome job to pretend to care with every congratulation and the shallow comments stating they were a perfect match.

Not one of this people knew her, she thought while greeting what seemed like the millionth person with a handshake. Bellatrix's gaze wandered the room and stop abruptly at the sight of grey eyes staring back at her. Well, maybe one person after all.

She avoided his eyes when she realized that even that was not completely true. Sirius knew only the part of her that she chose to share with him - he could never stand all the darkness. He got inevitable glimpses of it when her guard was down, but she never showed him everything. Sirius Black was made of starlight and she was a black hole.

Bellatrix shook her head and tried to focus on the party again. She went to the corner where Cissy was standing alone, still smiling at the sight of a recently departed Lucius Malfoy.

"I think he fancies me, Bella." - her sister said when she approached her.

Cissy had an honest smile on her face that wasn't common for her. It wasn't for most Black family members; she could not help to think. Only for Sirius, and exclusively when he was away from Grimmauld Place. At that place there was always a shadow on his face. She suddenly realized she was distracted again.

"Of course he fancies you. How could he not? Every man in this room would be lucky to have you."

Bellatrix tried to match her sister's smile, failing terrible but luckily for her she was not Cissy's center of attention.

"Thank you." - she replied and took another sip of the champagne she was holding.

She cursed the fact that Andromeda was not there. It was never dull when she was around. At this time, had she been there, she would probably be making fun of every person on the party and Bellatrix would be pretending to be horrified by her sister's lack of politeness while actually she was biting her tongue not to burst into laughter. _You can't have everything_ , she thought. _Especially if you're part of the Black family and happen to wear skirts_.

When all the guests were done eating the party was transferred outside to the gardens. There were tables and chairs spread across the land and dim candle lights floated around providing illumination. There was music playing. It did look beautiful, Bellatrix thought, even if she knew the party was not for her. The Black threw events like these for only one reason and that was looking powerful to the rest of the society. They had to maintain their royalty status after all.

Close to the place she was standing there was a large table with an enormous cake and lots of champagne glasses waiting to be filled for a toast. Before those glasses were to be filled, however, there would be some dancing.

Rodolphus walked to her and gave out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course."

They walked hand in hand to the center of the dance floor and she could feel all the guests watching them. Rodolphus was not a bad dancer but there wasn't any excitement involved - his hand barely touched her back and he kept his distance while they swirled across the room. It was very formal and she expected nothing different for a man with his status and upbringing.

The song ended and he made a small curtsy that she replied. She was determined to walk out of the dance floor when she felt a warm hand on her waist that she knew all too well. Bellatrix turned to her side to find Sirius smiling coldly at her.

"Will you grant me the honor of this dance, cousin?"

His eyes were impassive as if there was nothing but family cordiality between them. Bellatrix was kind of impressed, perhaps there was a Black inside of him somewhere. By this time there were several other couples on the dance floor.

"If I must." - she answered with the same blunt expression. "Excuse me, Rodolphus."

Sirius took her hand and pulled her closer to him. One of his hands were firmly on her back pressing her body against his as the other one held hers. They were dancing in a slow rhythm and Bellatrix felt his face bury in her neck as he inhaled her jasmine perfume deeply.

"Behave yourself." - she whispered to him trying to see if anyone else was paying attention, which luckily didn't seem to be the case.

"This is me behaving." - Sirius answered and she felt his hand travel down her spine and plant itself way lower than it should.

They were dancing smoothly and their eyes were locked on each other. He was pulling her impossibly closer and she was having a hard time breathing.

"If I wasn't behaving, however," - he whispered on her ear and his hand went even lower on her back. "I would tell you all the things I would do to you once I got you alone and on top of my bed."

She bit her lip and dug her nails on his back. Sirius Black was untamable.

"I thought you despised me." - she said and her hand travelled to the back of his neck.

"But I do." - he smiled and moved his neck against her hand. "Doesn't mean I don't want to rip this fucking dress off of you."

Her heart beat way faster than it should and she was glad to see the song ended.

"See you later, Sirius." - she said with a tempting smirk on her face while she walked away.

Bellatrix had to stop and talk with some witches and wizards as she made her way to her father, who had waved to her and made a signal for her to meet him. It was only minutes later that she reached him by the table with the glasses now full of champagne.

Cygnus began talking and thanking all the guests for their presence and was informing them that the glasses for the toast were about to be distributed.

The table was behind her so she heard the sound and saw the horrified looks on other people's faces before she saw it for herself. That white tablecloth had been ripped out of its rightful place and all the glasses were broken around it. The cake was destroyed and there were pieces of it all across the floor. She did nothing but watch as a dark beast ran away from the table. It stopped on the property limits and, defying the spells that were being cast on its direction, turned back to look at the guests. Bellatrix could swear she saw a smile on the creature's face before it disappeared between the trees.

* * *

Sirius was running in his animagus form. He felt the light breeze on his face and the muddy ground beneath his paws.

 _Mad Bellatrix. Chaos. Shame on the family._

His thoughts were always a little affected by his dog form, mostly words or short lines of thinking and they went really fast by his mind. Padfoot was running happily away from the party when he sensed the spells being thrown at his direction.

 _Run. Bad wizards. Do not get caught. Mad Bellatrix. Pretty Bella._

He was getting away and was doing a fine job at staying out of harm's way until one of the spells hit his leg.

 _Pain. Run. Pain. Escape._

Those were his last canine thoughts that night, since soon after that he turned back to his human form. If the wound was painful to Padfoot it was even worse to Sirius. He limped all the way towards his hidden clothes. There was blood running through his right leg but after examining it he realized that the wound was more painful than dangerous. Luckily for him the wizards were only brave enough to throw some spells and not a single one went chasing after a huge black dog.

Sirius laughed with relief and accomplishment. He couldn't wait to tell James. He was dying to see Bellatrix's face also, but it would be extremely stupid to go anywhere near the party on his state, with his clothes all messed up and a bleeding leg. That would have to wait.

His leg hurt as he walked back to his room unnoticed, but his smile remained. Bellatrix was certainly furious and the family must be mortified. It was definitely worth a little amount of pain.


End file.
